Prison walls and dirty floors
by TheConsultingHobbit
Summary: A young girl from earth was stolen and is forced to be the now imprisoned Loki's maid. Loki doesn't take kindly to the girl at first but will they realise they are more alike than they think. Rated M for Language, implied rape and violence. kinda my own story so stuff may be a little different just a warning. LokixOc


She listened to the conversation he was having with his mother intently "than am I not your mother?" the old queen said, she had said it with such love and softness in her voice, when the question she had said was roar and painful, "you are not" came the reply of her son, his reply was loud and strong but you could feel the pain he felt telling her, the pain in her eyes was even more hurtful she left then, left him in the sell alone.

She gritted her teeth as she walked over to his sell, other criminals didn't get their own maid but as he was still royalty in some way there was an exception. She hated her job she was the only one brave enough to do it but she still hated it, she hated him as well the stuff he had done to people of her old home earth. She hated him more now, the way he spoke to his mother the only ever person to show him love, after everything and he pushed her away.

She entered the cell carefully but showing no fear. She cleaned the plates from last time he ate, and dusted shelves, he didn't speak much and when he did it was insults. Insulting he race and her, that is why she hated the job. Today he was feeling especially mean. "Hurry little troll I wish to be alone" she didn't reply "would you hurry up and leave you bitch your hideous body and face is making me sick!" he shouted again she still didn't reply, Loki was getting impatient, he got up from where he was sitting at raced towards her, grabbing her neck and slamming her to the wall. She couldn't breathe, or scream, he was staring at her eyes ablaze "I SAID HURRY do you not know the meaning of that slave, pathetic littler mortal, you are weak and small why you were chosen I will never know" his face was stern as he watched her squirm and kick trying to get free, it was no use he was to strong.

"At least I'm not a monster" she managed to gasp out. "What" he said edging closer to her and gripping her neck tighter, her hands were around his wrist desperately trying to prise his hands off her neck to allow herself to breath. "WHAT" he said again this time shouting, the sound stung in her ears. "I said that you're a monster."

"I am a monster that has his hands around your neck, I could squeeze the life out of you, and it wouldn't be hard." He let go off her and turned around. She fell to the floor gasping for air, her hands came up around her neck and rubbed at the soon to be bruises that were already forming.

Loki back was still turn't "you are below me. You are a pet, a pet of Asgard you have no impotent's you are a stolen piece of filth." She stared at him, her eyes were huge he knew about her. Knew about why she was here. "But why you are here playing maid for a price is odd" he truant around then, his eyes cutting into her. "I...I am the only one who was brave enough to do it" she spoke quietly looking at the floor, she heard a chuckle it was his "What!" she demanded defensively looking up at him, "you are a whore not a maid" she looked at him rage filling her up. She struggled to her feet balancing herself up against the wall. "I am not a whore" she said it looking him right in the eye.

Loki grinned looking at the girl "you are a girl who was stolen from Midgard, you sleep with the worriers', and they beat you. You are a whore, a slave and a bitch" Loki spat the words at her grinning as he said it. "I have a name" the small girl said looking up at him, the words had hurt they hurt because they were true but she was no whore or bitch. but she is a stolen object that the asgardians use for pleasure or frustration and she was made to take the pain but it was hurting, Loki's words stung and she felt the need the want to cry but not now she needed to show she was not owned not by him or any asgardians.

"You don't have a name, you are property of Asgard and that means I will call you want I want."

"MY NAME IS ALYSSA AND YOU WILL CALL ME THAT, YOU ARE NO PRINCE" Alyssa was breathing heavy her dark hair fell in to her face and her crystal blue eyes stared at the floor, what had she done, she was surly dead now. She braced herself for the impact, thinking off all the suffering and pain that had happened to her on Asgard.

"Alyssa" Loki mumbled, she looked up then he was still stood a couple of feet away from her. Was he not going to kill her she had lashed out at him; he had nearly killed her before.

"whore" came a voice from the far side of the prison it was Vali one of the men who kept her away from most of the asgardians, of course the asgardians knew she was there but nobody wanted to see her they would call her ugly and filth so she kept out of view.

Vali footsteps grow louder and louder in till he approached the cell. "You need to come with me Hati wants you" Alyssa looked at Loki and then moved to the cell door. "I will be seeing you again soon I presume" Loki said looking at Alyssa, "not likely" she spat back. "But you are the only one brave enough" he truant away from her as soon as the words left his lips.

Alyssa truant away from him and left the cell as Vali walked ahead showing her out. It was true she would have to see him again, if she was still alive that is Hati was strong and when he was mad it would hurt at the moment that was all she could think about that was all she could afford to think about.

**Sup sorry I haven't updated any other stories just having bad writes block but I'm sure are be able to think of some more chapters for my other stories soon. I hope you like this if you want more be sure to tell me. **

**Váli is actually the son of Odin in Norse mythology but I just needed a name that sounded good as Vali means revenge. I also used the name Hati what means hate in Norse mythology. The more you know **


End file.
